


A chilling night

by Vodkannon7



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Ending, F/F, Horror, Lesbian Sex, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkannon7/pseuds/Vodkannon7
Summary: A group of five girls find themselves stuck on a cabin in the mountains. How will they get out of this? Will they get out of it? Get comfy and find out.Commissioned story, hope you all enjoy it.
Kudos: 2





	A chilling night

As the chilly winds of the white mountain roared down, turning all of creation snowwhite in their pace, a group of five girls ran down the side of the mountain, hoping to escape the frigid jaws of death.  
⎡“Don’t stop!”  
“We’re almost there!”  
“We won’t make it!”  
“C’mon, don’t give up!”  
“Someone save us!!!”⎦

It was a chilly evening on the way to the Vallak Mountain, a blue SUV cutting through the perilous hail falling on top of them. “Told ya we all would pass!” The one that ran the group and was driving the SUV is Trish, a female student in the volleyball team. Born in Texas, Trish has always been a natural leader since young, her charisma charming all of her fellow students. With short, messy black hair, she was the spitting image of a tomboy… Well, all except for her incredibly curvaceous body. Sporting a pair of 32D breasts, she was very popular on campus, especially with the freshmen that hoped to woo her. The small auditorium reserved for her team’s matches is always being filled to the brim with her admirers and followers.  
“Easy for you to say, Trish...“ the poor woman sitting shotgun and currently suffering from Trish's remarks was Sarah. A rather short student hailing from South America, she was handpicked by Trish, mostly due to her natural talent for volleyball, despite her 165 cm frame. Her foreigner looks, along with her lithe, lean frame were a smash hit with the boys on campus, amassing a sizable number of followers who swore by her short frame, perky, peart tits and rather sizable rump. Coupled with her brownish skin, she was an exotic beauty.  
“C’mon Trish, don’t bully Sarah.” The kind soul that pleaded for the safety of Sarah from the backseat was Mary. A kind, gentle woman that couldn’t bring herself to damage even a fly, she was the Porthos to Trish’s Athos and Sarah’s Aramis. An ever permanent smile in her face, the woman’s golden hair was like a beacon of hope brightly shining amidst the raging emotions of the volleyball matches, her calm demeanor allowing her to take quick and decisive actions. Her towering 185 cm frame, along with her enormous 36D breasts, made her seem like the mother hen of the group, her wise advice certainly keeping the trio away from problems.  
“Man, I’m so glad we survived Mr. Hill’s ‘joyride of horror’” The young, strapping woman sitting next to Mary was Lenah, a track and field runner that met Trish when she tried to scout her to the running team. WIth an incredibly towering 190 cm figure, the young woman was the star of the team, winning them a couple of medals, as well as winning over the hearts of the boys. Albeit her curves weren’t that pronounced, her lean, wide hips were sure to catch the sight of any man passing by. Coupled with her natural charisma, as well as her approachable attitude, she was very popular among the freshmen, gaining a lot of admirers at the start of the semester.  
“How about we plan a party when we reach the cabin?” The final member of the dynamic group, and who currently was enjoying being snuggly fit in the rear compartment was Tina. Hailing from Denver, the young girl was what many would consider an “otaku”. Dabbling in manga, anime, comics and videogames, she made a living selling her merch while she was attending cons as well as selling her cosplay pics online. Going by the name of “TinmayA”, she cosplayed as a variety of figures, but her most prevalent ones were comic girls. Of course, all of her following comes from her bubbly, cheerful personality… as well as her incredibly fit body, her pert breasts caught the attention of anyone passing through the con showfloor, her wide hips and long, slender legs captivating her fans.

Laughing and jeering amongst themselves, the group reminisced about how they got here. After the semester at college was finished, they wanted to travel somewhere. However, being a bit broke after a particularly harsh semester, they had no options. That’s when Tina tried her luck at one of the stalls of a small festival taking place. Winning the big prize: a paid trip to the Vallak Mountain resort, the group cheered on heartily as they prepared for their trip. However…  
“Isn’t it looking a bit dangerous?” asked Mary, a worried look plastered on her face as she looked outside the window, the frigid frost slowly covering the window. “Should be fine...The resort said our cabin was down the mountain side. And that these storms tend to pass fast.” However, contradicting Sarah’s words of assural about their wellbeing were the raging winds of the merciless storm, buffeting the shaking windows as a chilling wind entered the SUV, the girls shuddering and trembling as they started fearing that things might get serious. And then the car stalled…

It had been almost an hour since the group of girls abandoned their car on the side of the road, taking their belongings as they walked towards the cabin, tightly clutching their hands together as they tried to ward off the icy bite of the storm stalking them. Shuddering and fearing for their lives, they pressed on through the white void, holding each other’s hands as they walked forward, until…  
“There it is! The cabin!”  
With those sweet, warming words touching their hearts, the group broke down in a heartful cry, hugging each other as they entered the cabin. Finally, after the grueling experience of running away from certain death, the girls in the cozy place, exploring a bit as they learned of the many amenities hidden in the inconspicuous building: AC with controllable temperature. A fridge packed with preservable food. Water running with a heating system, as well a small games room. It seemed that they had struck gold in the middle of the storm. “Gosh, I’m so glad we’re safe now…” whimpered out Tina, exhausted after running what seemed like miles to keep up with the more athletic girls. “I think it’d be best if we waited for the storm to pass…” suggested Mary, her face turning concerned as she looked through the window, seeing nothing but white as far as her gaze went. “Y-yeah, beside, they know we’re out here! I’m sure they'll send help...“And with worried looks all over, Thrish decided to lighten the mood. “C-C’mon girls! Let’s cook something to cheer up!” Trish was trying her best to make sure they didn’t get depressed. Their situation certainly was precarious. But they were resolved to see it through…  
Feasting heartily on their dinners, the girls did some light cardio to get their bodies warmed up, before quickly stepping into the bath, hoping the warm water would wash their bodies and liven their weary spirits, the girls jeering each other in attempts to lighten the mood. “Geez, Mary, you’ve got such monster milkers!” said Tina as she jokingly groped Mary from behind, her hands barely able to cover the immense circumference of her ivory orbs. “D-Don’t bully me, Tina! You’re acting like an old geezer!”. Laughing and relaxing in the bath, the girls finally seemed to calm down. As they stepped out and walked upstairs, they realized that the cabin had been outfitted with 5 rooms. Scanning each one, the girls were amazed that such a small building had so many expensive things. “Geez… I was expecting a pair of bunk beds… Not a friggin’ room for myself!” However, they weren’t gonna complain. Each one taking a room for themselves, they bid each other good night as they entered their rooms. As Trish undressed in her room, however, she couldn’t shake off a prickling feeling in her chest. “You need to get out of here…” ringed in her head over and over as she slipped into the bed, unable to shake the anxiety taking hold in her heart as she slowly drifted to sleep, ignoring the faint, glimmering glare coming from the lamp sitting right next to her bed…

__

Come morning, Trish wakes up, hoping that the merciless storm has subsided, and they’re free to go back to the resort. However, what greets her as she opens the curtain is the buffeting, raging winds of the storm washing all over the cabin, the only reason she’s comfortable being thanks to the heater running from a generator in the basement. Slightly exasperated, she changes to her casual clothes: a white tank top that showed off her navel, and her favourite yoga pants. Slipping into her sneakers, she stepped out the door, walking downstairs to greet Mary and Lenah preparing breakfast for everyone. Although the pair didn’t show it, Trish knew that they had woken up earlier than the rest in hopes of discovering the storm had passed over and that they could go back. Their hopes were dashed, however, when they were hit by the reality of their situation. A gloomy atmosphere quickly filling the room, Lenah quickly tried changing the mood. “Th-the other two are heavy sleepers, eh?” she asked , a small laugh hiding her concern for the pair. “True...Guess they’re tired from yesterday. That was a scary experience, after all.”. As Mary prepared a warm meal for them, Trish couldn’t help but feel the anxiety from the previous night return, turning her limbs frigid as her chest tightened and her breath was cut short. “I-I think I’ll check up on them!” Almost slipping on her way up, Trish ran towards Sarah and Tina’s rooms. Stopping at Sarah’s first, since it was closer, she knocked at her door. “Sarah, how you doing?” But there was only silence. Worried for her friend, she started knocking a bit harder, her hands trembling a bit as the anxiety worsened, her body growing cold as she knocked on and on and on…  
“I hear ya, what’s wrong?” … Until Sarah finally opened, her familiar voice brought a sense of relief on the agitated woman, her chest dropping as the trembling all over her body subsided. “N-no, nothing’s wrong. Just letting ya know that breakfast’s about to be served….” Finally a bit at ease, her shoulders dropped as she gave Sarah a moment to dress herself up. More relaxed now, Trish hummed as she approached Tina’s door. She had always been a sleepyhead, so she wasn’t as worried for her. However, when she knocked at her door, she was met by silence. A creeping feeling once more latching onto her chest, an overwhelming sense of curiosity pushes her to kneel down and look through the small keyhole:  
“Ah~! Feels so good~!”  
It was Tina, laying on the bed face down, legs spread as her hand furiously trashed around her overflowing cunt, her toes curling as her entire body arched back, her other hand tightly grasping the bed sheets as she climaxed, biting the pillow as she muffled the overpowering shrieks of pleasure escape her mouth. Meekly collapsing on the bed, Tina starts masturbating once more while she feels up her entire body, her nipples stiffening as shivers of pleasure cover her entire body. Still masturbating, she stands up and props herself up in front of the mirror, sucking her fingers lewdly as drool travels down her generous chest, polling at her nipples as it falls on the floor, her legs spread wide open as her fingers are swallowed by both of her mouths. Her wet, slick hands gliding all over her body, she caresses every curve and crevice of her voluptuous figure, stopping at her toned tummy, toying and poking at it as her face melted into one of utter bliss and pleasure, her legs trembling and threatening to collapse as she nudges closer and closer to the mirror, finally slathering her tongue all over the reflective surface as she utters some chilling words: “I’m such a bombshell~”. A sudden gasp escaping her mouth, Trish quickly averts her gaze away from the keyhole, tightly clutching her chest as she walks away from the door. “Sh-she must be a bit tense from yesterday…” Trish tried rationalizing what she just saw. Sure, they were friends… But Tina had never acted quite like that. As she walked down the stairs, Trish watched the remaining girls already gulping down their food, talking and jiggling as they joked to pass the time.  
“Let’s finish eating and explore the cabin a bit. Perhaps we can find something that can help us.”  
“Yeah, hopefully we can find something!”  
The girls seemed to have recovered from their gloomy patch. Trish felt relieved as she watched them, walking towards them as she slipped off her sneakers.  
“Good morning~”  
And with a sudden, stinging sensation on her left buttock, Trish watched as Tina walked past her, her hand having delivered a quick, resolute slap on her cheek. Trish’s mind suddenly grew wary of her. Tina was definitely acting weird. Not only had she never done something quite like slap her butt… But she was wearing one of her cosplay outfits!  
“Eh? Isn’t that the Raven outfit from last summer con?”  
“Ah, I see it still fits you quite nicely!”  
...But why weren’t the girls surprised? This isn’t normal! Not at all! Quickly rushing towards the cosplayer, she grasped her wrist tightly as she pulled her over forcefully.  
“What’s the big idea, Tina!?”  
However, her sudden outburst was met by the sudden, somber sound of the young cosplayer sobbing lightly, the three other girls quickly running over to them.  
“I just wanted to make you all slightly less moody…”  
Watching the tears roll down her friend’s cheek, Trish realised that she might have gone a bit paranoid. Doubting herself, she decides to make up with her friend, hugging her as the other three quickly follow suit. In a tightly knit ball, the group decides to put the incident behind them and investigate the cabin. However, after a day of looking around they found nothing that really helped them: there was a boiler room that also holds a small generator, powering the cabin and making the lights work. There was a box of dvds containing old movies. A bit more helpful, since they had no connection to the outside world. Seems that the storm knocked out the antenna. Aside from that, their search was fruitless.  
“Ah, so frustrating…”  
“S-still, I’m sure it’ll be fine…”  
However, their dejected voices were drowned out by Tina’s voice suddenly screaming out in horror: “GIRLS, LOOK!”. As Tiana opened the curtains, they watched in utter horror and disbelief as an enormous layer of snow covered the entire height of the window, signaling the realization of their worst fear…  
They were trapped in. 

__

Trish had sent the girls to sleep. They desperately needed that moment of respite. Although none of them showed it, they were deeply affected by the realization that they had been trapped in. From outside the window, Trish noticed the enormous layer of snow that had built up in the entrance. However, the storm offered them no truce. Relentlessly falling on the mountain, it was an ivory panorama as far as the eyes could see. Clutching her chest tightly, Trish felt anxiety once more as it took hold of her. Grasping her head, she shook it as she tried to dispel her worries… Maybe a bath would help her. It was still early in the morning, and it seems that most of the girls were still asleep. No wonder, considering the huge shock they received yesterday. Slowly making her way towards the bathroom, Trish undressed herself as she prepared herself. Hand overing on the handle, Trish was about to enter when suddenly…  
“A-Ah, Tina…”  
From the other side of the door, a voice meekly whimpered out, Trish barely managing to hear the soft, submissive voice of Sarah gasping for hair while trying to stay silent. Curious of what was happening inside, Trish kneeled over and tried looking through the keyhole once more. Luckily for her, the hole was big enough for her to gaze inside...and in the perfect spot to watch as Mary’s hands were tightly latched around Sarah’s breasts, her finger sinking deep into her generous softness as her curious hands explored every inch of her tender, brownish skin, the tip of her fingers pinching and teasing her increasingly stiff nipples. Mary’s enormous breasts were rating on the brown lady’s back, pressing and rubbing against her toned rear as she cooed softly into her reddened ears: “Don’t you wanna feel good~?” The blonde woman’s skillful finger couldn’t stop exploring every inch of Sarah’ beautifully maintained body, pushing her to the edges of climax as she nibbled on her ear, slowly working her way up until she finally reached her cheeks, turning the woman’s neck in her direction before planting a light smooch in her open lips. Then another one. And another one. Until she finally broke through her defenses. “Just forget about the bad stuff~” Sarah’s body started shuddering and trembling as she felt her mouth being violated and probed by Mary’s tongue, the pair now facing each other as their bosoms rubbed and scrapped against each other,their stiff, hardened nipples making each other feel as sparks fly off from their chests and straight into their brains, turning them to mush as they lovingly embraced each other. Pushing her knee right into Sarah’s crotch, the thick, honey-like love juices start pouring down her toned thighs, her eyes rolling back as she climaxes, collapsing onto the bath’s floor, with Mary quickly straddling her. However, Trish quickly turned away from the door, leaving her clothes on the basket as she ran towards her room, completely naked. She cowered beneath her sheets, wondering if they were going insane. Taking quick huffs of air, Trish seemed to over ventilate for a few seconds…  
Then Trish woke up. Seems like she had passed out for a few hours. Stumbling down the stairs, she watched as Lenah was preparing breakfast, smiling as she hummed along to the movie they had put on the TV. Tina was sitting on the table, sulking as she watched outside the window, while Sarah was hooked on the TV, her eyes glazed over with the reflection of the movie shining on her eyes. Trish seemed a bit nervous to ask if anything had happened, with a pair of hands quickly grabbing her from behind, caressing her hips as they slowly travelled upwards, slightly grazing her chest before a pair of lips started talking, softly whispering into her ears: “Good morning, sleepyhead~” and as they slowly walked past them, they turned around, a shrewd smile on her face: “I left your clothes back on your room~”.  
Trish couldn't remember much of what had transpired that day. 

__

It was the middle of the 3rd since they had been trapped in. The windows wouldn’t stop rattling from the incessant, relentless winds of the storm smashing it against it, the constant noise burrowing itself deep into Trish’s weakened mind. For reasons she couldn’t fathom, her chest was cold., Tight. Even though she was with her dearest friends, she felt very distant to them. Like they were other people entirely. Was she going crazy? All of her friends were dealing with the problem in different manners. She wasn’t one to criticize and tell them how to act in such a perilous situation. But the way Mary was touching Lenah felt...unnerving. Like it was filled not with a desire to help her unwind or relax...But rather with carnal desire. Trish shuddered at the prospect. She needed to relax. Stepping out of her room, she heads downstairs...only to find the kitchen already busy with three of her friends.  
“C’mon… It’ll feel so good~”  
“You don’t have to suffer alone~”  
Hastily shutting her mouth with her hands, Trish watched from the stairs as Lenah and Tina, completely naked as they approached Sarah…Their hands quickly getting to work exploring every inch of her caramel-colored body as they embraced the woman, their tongues slathering all over her neck and collarbone, tenderly nibbling on her soft earlobes while they kneaded her meaty body, her thighs being tightly gripped as their fingers sank on her enveloping softness, planting kiss after kiss on her shuddering neck. "W-wait!" But they didn't wait. Nor did they hesitate upon hearing her whimpers of surprise, fear and pleasure. Quickly sliding their hands inside her lacy panties, their fingers were drenched as they trashed around between her folds, Sarah's legs trembling as they threatened to collapse, buckle and drop her to the floor. But the pair were relentless in their assault. Biting, licking and fondling her all over, Sarah's face was melting in pleasure as her mind grew hazy. As she looked on at her assaulters with longing eyes, her mouth was suddenly invaded by Tina's tongue, coiling around each other as they kissed passionately, rubbing their bodies with each other while Lenah fondled the two of them, their erect, stiff nipples being hard as diamonds as they poked one another, streams of drool covering their breasts as they eagerly clawed away at each other's bodies, biting lips and pinching nipples as they moaned softly in unison, bodies trembling as they reached the heights of climax. Horrified at the spectacle unfolding in front of her, Trish ran away, desperately knocking at Mary's door as she looked for answers to what was happening. However, her knocking was quickly interrupted by a sudden shriek of pleasure. Dreading the idea of learning what made that sound, Trish slowly kneeled in front of the door, her hands trembling as she peered through the small keyhole…  
It was Mary, looking through the keyhole with a shrewd smile before standing up and turning back, rocking her hips back and forth as she walked towards her bed, slapping her fat ass heartily as she left stinging red marks all over her voluptuous, scrumptious rump, the jiggling moving her buns in an almost hypnotic manner. Sucking on one of her fingers, she thoroughly coats it in her slick juices before spreading her cheeks, her pink ass laid bare for all to see before she slowly inserts her index finger, her face contouring into one of pleasure as she burrows her finger deeper into her clamping walls, her legs trembling as waves of pleasure wash over her, her thighs glistening from her overflowing love juices. And with a loud, thundering shriek, she climaxed as she bite her own finger, her body rocking back and forth as the blissful feeling of climax took hold of her. Breathing rapidly, the lewd woman quickly stood up, stretching as she spoke seemingly to no one, a slight prick in her finger dripping a few droplets of blood.  
"Ah… This won't do… Can't be hurting this body, after all~" 

__

Trish was tightly gripping her pillow as she took long, deep breaths, her entire body trembling as she looked at the door. She couldn't remember the moment she stood up and screamed on her way to her room. Putting a chair against her door, she locked herself in as her friends remained incessantly knocked at the door, asking with concerned voices if she was okay. Mary, Sarah, Lenah, Tina… ThThey all sounded just like she remembered them. There wasn't a single thing that could tip Trish off to the fact that they were different. Almost like entirely different persons. Trish spent the whole night clutching her chest, pressing her pillow against it as she watched the door like a mad woman, the gloomy cabin remaining sillent for the whole night. As the few rays of sun that the storm allowed illuminated the room, the hysterical woman tried to discern where her former friends were. She was convinced that her "friends" were long gone, something having got hold of them. Even though they look just like them, she knew they were something else entirely. Calming her breath, she slowly removed the chair and opened the door, the creaking noise hacking away at her nerves as she takes cautious peeks at the hallway… Nothing. The rest weren't in view. Trish was worried of where they might be. Perhaps they were in their rooms… Or perhaps they had left the cabin, roaming mindlessly at the massive snow-covered field outside. Worried, Trish steeled herself as she grabbed her things, hoping to be able to find and bring her friends back to normal. However, her first fear came true. Checking on the other rooms, she found them deserted, not even a speck of dust left as they had taken all of their belongings. Rushing to her room, she took a peek outside, hoping to catch sight of one of them. However, there was nothing but snow, as far as the eye could see.  
Worried about their safety, she decided to go out into the storm. Running down the stairs, Trish quickly gathered a few things from the living room… when she noticed the door to the boiler room being open. A void forming where her heart is, she took deep, long breaths as she walked towards the door, cautiously peeking inside as she looked for the light switch. And with the flip of the switch, light illuminated the room.  
Nothing.  
As Trish's shoulders relaxed, the woman was left a bit frustrated at the apparent waste of time. Turning on her heel, Trish prepared to walk away. It's in that moment, however, that she feels the edge of her coat brushing against her thigh. It had moved all on its own… Or at least, that's what she thought at first. Taking her glove off, she placed her bare hand at the point where her coat had moved. A faint but constant current of cold air hit her exposed skin, her skin being covered with goosebumps as she slowly tracked where the current was coming from, reaching a small crevice on the wall. Not having noticed it before, Trish's chest feels void as she tries to dig her fingers between the crevice, pushing it aside to reveal a hidden hallway. As she makes her way inwards, her heartbeat starts echoing across the walls, her eyes seeing nothing but darkness as the walls seemed to stretch forever, not even able to see where she had come from. Each dread-filled step drummed on in the empty hall, her ears painfully aware of the piercing silence that enveloped her. However, her eyes widened in anticipation as she saw a glimpse of light nearby. Rushing towards it, the woman took a sharp turn, running right into the source of the light…  
A spacious room, with a set of monitors on the far end of it, with 5 beds carefully lined up along the right wall. On the left side of the floor lies a strange, rune-looking circle that was adorned with some candles. Staring in horror, Trish walked into the room, watching from the monitors the entirety of the cabin. Their rooms. The living room. The bathroom. Not a single place was free from their eyes. Trish felt like puking. However, her attention was quickly shifted as she heard a set of all too familiar voices.  
"Guess the cat's out the bag, boys!"  
"Aw, man. I bet 50 bucks that she wouldn't discover it."  
"Better pay up, nerd!"  
"Guys, guys. I think we owe her an explanation."  
"That we do"  
Trish could recognize the voice of her friends. However, there was a fifth, unknown voice mixed amongst them. It was a croggy, soft-spoken man. Unremarkable, and slightly overweight, he stood out like a sore thumb amongst the athletic, fit women that surrounded him. However, he had a shrewd, devilish smile plastered on his face. Delivering a loud smack on Mary's butt, he stepped towards the center of the circle.  
"Watch it, fat boy"  
"Oh, relax."  
Trish watched dumbfounded as the 5 of them explained what was happening.  
"See here, this fat lad over here is Derek, son of the Dean at your university. He's a member of the… Let's call it secret organization."  
"It's some sort of fraternity that goes way back. The important thing is that they helped us set up the whole thing! The cabin, the raffle, the storm… All of their doing"  
"Never mind the details, the important thing is that they've discovered some amazing stuff."  
"With a simple spell, they've been able to transfer their souls to other bodies."  
Trish couldn't believe what her ears were listening to. Although they spoke of rituals and science and other stuff, she couldn't understand a single bit of what they were saying.  
"You must be a bit lost, right? Wouldn't blame you."  
"You just need to know our previous lives. After all, we were successful, strapping young men before."  
"Yeah. A pair of incredibly handsome, well adjusted individuals; two loser IT geeks and Derek the fatso over there"  
"Rude. Ah, forgot to mention it. Your friends are, in every definition of the word, dead. So don't feel too bad. You'll join them soon"  
As that piercing, chilling word reached Trish's ears, she felt herself being swallowed in a thick, gooey substance. However, there was nothing enveloping her. Her body simply gave away from fear, anxiety and stress. Lashing away at them, she lunged towards the hallway, hoping to escape and denounce the crimes of the group. Laughing maniacally, she screamed as she struggled and pushed forward, her hand ever so close towards the light of freedom. As the cold bite of the snow caressed her feet, she had realized that she has managed to escape.  
However, reality was cruel. Being held tightly by her former friends, Trish, kicking and thrashing around, was placed on the center of the circle. An incantation was cast, and a sudden flash filled the entire room, a loud, piercing shriek of despair echoing on the hallway… 

__

Come next morning, a group of local rescuers arrived at the cabin, their chests tightening as they shoveled away the snow covering the entrance to the small building. And once the door was cleared, they steeled themselves to possibly have to carry out a group of corpses.  
However, when the door opened what greeted them was the sight of 3 gorgeous, beautiful women sitting on the couch, wearing barely any clothes.  
"Ah, naughty boys~!"  
"Wanna come in and play~?"  
The group of fit, beautiful women winked and flashed the group of rescuers, the men quickly rushing to the cabin as they pounced on them, ripping their clothes off as they started indulging in their ripe, toned bodies.  
However, a pair of women looked on at the spectacle from above.  
"Being fucked as a woman? Still can't quite wrap my head around it?"  
"I feel ya. Called the police?"  
"Yup. They'll come in and discover quite the gruesome scene: a group of rescuers killing the poor boys in the cabin before raping the poor, helpless women."  
"Ahaha~ Sounds like a horror movie."  
"At least the media will buy it. Now then… Better make plans for the future members~"


End file.
